BB06 - Spiel mir das Lied vom Kot
"Jetzt ist schon wieder was passiert, die Dark Metal Band Sinister will ihren CD Zyklus "The Great Summoning" mit ihrer vierten CD "Winter" beenden. Ausgerechnet in Wagram soll das "Shit Happenz" Konzert stattfinden. Totale Gesellschaftskritik sagen die Einen. Totaler Tourismus die Nächsten. Totaler Scheiss meinen die Letzten. Ob das nur wieder gut geht..." I. Von Trieben, Träumen und Toten sowie der charakterlichen Fortbildung hat nachhaltige, innere und äußere Spuren hinterlassen: Unsere Polizzen-Zaren entwickeln sich weiter und frönen ihren ureigenen Interessen, was ihre grundsätzlichen charakterlichen Gegensätze immer stärker aufzeigt. Bubi kehrt immer stärker das innere Vieh heraus - was sich primär in wilden Ausflügen in die frühwinterliche Natur des schönen Kirchbergs sowie nahegelegener Regionen sowie einem zunehmend "rustikalen" Äußeren und noch viel profunderen Änderungen im Inneren niederschlägt. Gegenüber Schorsch und Ferdi bleibt Bubi zwar noch immer lieb und brav, Dritten gegenüber markiert er allerdings stark sein Revier. Dies müssen auch zwei interne Revisoren des Büro Brauners feststellen, die dem Geheimnis des mysteriösen Erfolgs der Zweigstellen Kirchberg auf den Grund gehen wollen. Von Ferdi Charme und Schorschis Giften einigermaßen aus dem Konzept gebracht, finden sich die zwei Möchtegern-Spione nach einer wilden Feier mit unseren Assekuranz-Assoziaten ohne handfeste Erklärung, dafür aber mit einem Aktenkoffer voll von Bubis hintwärtigen Absonderungen einigermaßen derangiert aus Kirchberg hinausexpediert. Nichts ganz so freundlich-friedlichen Tätigkeiten gibt sich Bubi angesichts des betrüblichen Ablebens eines Mitglieds seines Wolfsrudels hin.Bubi stellt fest, dass in den Auen rund um das Graf Frey'sche Anwesen Juliusburg ein stolzer Großcousin von Meister Isegrim offenbar von Sicherheitsteam des Grafen in die ewigen Jagdgründe befördert wurde. Grund genug für Bubi, die Fährte aufzunehmen und die Schuldigen alsbald zu finden - es handelt sich um ein Viererteam der treudeutschen Sicherheitsgruppe, die auch (uU) das Werksgelände der Frida Chemie bewacht. Demarchen Bubis bei der zuständigen Bezirkshauptmannschaft sorgen für erheblichen amtsseitige Erhebungen (Anlage elektronischer Akten bei der zuständigen Bezirkshauptmannschaft, Ausdruck, Versendung an den zuständigen Jagdverband, Weitersendung an die Niederösterreichische Landesregierung, Einscannung, Anlage von elektronischen Akten, Weiterversendung an die Abteilung F/UT in dreifacher Abschrift/Rücksendung and die Bezirkshauptmannschaft...) ohne manifeste Reaktion, weshalb Bubi mit sichtlichem Behagen seinem Herzen bzw. seiner Blutgier folgt und Rache schwört. Ferdi macht sich so seine Gedanken - zum einen in dem er mit der Widhalm-Oma und dem Wanderer Sepp seinen natürlichen Talenten nachgeht und sich sprituell weiterentwickelt, zum anderen in dem er die unzweifelhaft erotischere Gegenwart seiner zahlreichen weiblichen Bekanntschaft der unromantischen Präsenz von Bubi und Schorsch vorzieht und nurmehr sporadisch im Büro Brauner auftaucht, was zahlreiche externe Termine, Krankenstände und Überstundenausgleiche durchwegs rechtfertigen. Der finstere Schatten Annebelles begleitet Ferdi auf seinen Wegen.. Die charakterliche Weiterbildung von Schorsch kann nur mehr als jenseitig umschrieben werden. In seinem Krankenstand nach der Jagdepisode gibt er sich unter der Ägide des Neunteufel im Neunteufelhof und - ein besonderes Gustostückerl der Pietät - in den Ruinen des Blumschen Anwesen - dem Studium der Nekromantie hin. Gestützt auf das Wissen der Toten (darunter Opfer von Professor Blum) sowie den Aufzeichnungen des Notizbuchs von Professor Blum beginnt Schorsch nach seiner Rückkehr systematisch die lokalen Großkopferten von der Notwendigkeit des Abschlusses horrend teurer Versicherungspolizzen zu überzeugen, was die Gewinn und Umsatzzahlen der winzigen Filale Büro Brauner/Kirchberg weiter in die Höhe schraubt und Schorsch den Hass Annabelles sowie die negative Aufmerksamkeit der lokalen Powers-that-be einbringt. Das einzig charakterlich Erhebende an Schorsch ist die gesteigert Zuneigung zu Marie, die er regelmäßig in der Psychatrie in Hollabrunn besucht und die ihm in zunehmendem Masse ans Herz wächst. Prompt erzählt sie Schorsch auch davon, dass sie Träume von einem Herren mit Ledermaske und Schürze hat, der sie ab und zu besucht, was Schorsch einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagt. II. Untertöne Als Resultat von Schorsch vigorösen Versicherungs- und Erpressungsversuchen erscheint er auch bei Rumpold Stidl, dem Vorsitzenden des Sparvereins "Fruchtgenuss". Dieser erstaunt Schorsch, indem er freiwillig bereit ist, eine ausgesprochen lukrative Versicherung abzuschließen - und zwar zwecks Versicherung eines von seinem Sparverein organisierten Freiluftkonzertes der Dark Metal Band Sinister in der Nähe der öffentlichen Kläranlage - Arbeitstitel "Shit Happenz". Verdutzt aber materiell befriedigt, greift Schorsch namens des Büros Brauner zu/frontal in die Sch**ße und veranlasst die Polizzenausfertigung. Als Ausfluss dieser grandiosen Transaktion erscheint auch gleich ein Frei-Angebot von Stidl für mehrerer Prämiumfreikarten für das gesamte Versicherungsbüro Brauner/Zweigstelle Wagram, was unsere Helden begeistert annehmen. Schließlich - was gibt es Besseres zu tun, als an einem vernebelten, bitterkalten Frühwintertag in der Nähe der Donauauen den Bassklängen mehr oder minder begabter Selbstdarsteller zu lauschen....? Da man den Kulturgenuss teilen möchte, beschließen unsere Polizzenprotagnoisten, ihre diversen weiblichen Bekanntschaften einzuladen - manche mit größerem Raffinesse (Schorsch z.B. Marie), andere mehr oder minder nach Gefühl (Ferdl und Bubi - Bubi lädt simultan sowohl die verwitwete Gräfin Frey als auch Herta Poweg ein). In die kulturelle Vorfreude mischt sich die Disonanz des Besuchs eines strenggläubigen katholischen Laienfreaks, der unsere Versicherungsfreunde vor der Unterstützung des - laut seinen Aussagen - "höllischen" Spektakel warnt und die These vertritt, dass die Band Sinister dem Leibhaftigen diene, was unsere Helden allerdings nicht allzu ernst nehmen und den Off-shore Assistenzengel aus dem Büro weisen. Ganz ohne Wirkung bleibt die Mahnpredigt jedoch nicht - in den Stunden vor dem Konzert macht sich so jeder der drei seine Gedanken und Recherchen über Ort, Zeit und Hintergrund des vermeindlichen Kulturgenusses. Der Sukkus dieses geistigen Wühlens ist substanzlos und beunruhigend. Bubi entdeckt bei einem Rundgang um das sich im Aufbau befindliche Konzertplätzchen die Witterung der Mörder seines Rudelmitglieds - drei grimmige Gesellen aus der bekannten Sicherungsfirma, die nun - Überauschung - auch mit der Security des Festivals betraut sind. Bubi knurrt die Täter bedrohlich an, was diese wenig beeindruckt. Schorsch und Ferdi finden über ihre unter- bzw. überirdischen Kanäle heraus, dass die Band in der Tat den standesüblichen Nimbus eifrig praktizierender Satanisten genießt und der Ort der Spektakels eine Pestgrube ist - konkret ein Massengrab, in dem im 15/16 Jahrhundert die lokalen Opfer des Sudor Angelicus, des englischen Schweißes (einer mysteriösen Epidemie unbekannter Provenienz) begraben wurden. Category:Spielberichte Category:World of Darkness